1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mixing batters used for muffins, cakes and the like. More particularly, it relates to a method and device which controls the temperature and quantity of water added to a mixing bowl during the mixing of batters.
2. Description of the Background Art
The preparation of batters for use in making muffins, cakes and the like requires the combining of the powdered batter mixture with appropriate amounts of water. Typically, in a small bakery, the desired amount of powdered batter mixture is placed into the large mixing bowl of a commercial style food mixer. Thereinafter, water is added manually to the mixing bowl with a gallon jug at slow rate while mixing the batter. Using this method, it is difficult to control the temperature and volume of the water being added to the powdered mixture.
There are presently a variety of water metering devices commercially available to bakeries for measuring and tempering water prior to mixing with the powered batter mixture. One example is manufactured and distributed by Hobart Corporation of Troy, Ohio. However, these devices can only dispense the water in one fast discharge which is not a suitable way to add water to cake and muffin batters. These units are also electronically controlled, and therefore rather expensive, and intended for use primarily for large dough manufacturers.